Because you told me to, my love
by Lopecita97
Summary: She told him that she was pregnant and he all but shoved her out the door. She wiped his memory of the confession and packed up her bags and left him and her entire life behing. Now pregnant, alone, and in New York City, what is young Ms. Granger to do?
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger loved spring-cleaning. She loved emptying out her drawers and donating her old clothes. She loved cleaning out the pantry. She loved making her carpet smell nice. She loved the whole concept of 'out with the old and in with the new'. She thought about her love for cleaning and hoped it would be enough to tackle the mess presented to her.

Hermione had just moved into a 500 square foot flat in New York, the flat was atrociously dirty when she first moved in, but she could see the fruits of her labour a couple of hours later when she could actually see, to her delight, that the floor was in fact white, not dark grey. She knew that she would have a better life working in Hogwarts or in St. Mungos, but she seemed to like the city and it's crowds. She didn't know why but she loved the people here, the rude, the mean, the angry, and the hurried. She felt invisible and anonymous amongst the endless crowds of muggles.

She had left the wizarding world about three and a half months ago, not telling a soul where she was going. 'It's for the best' she assured herself, 'they don't need to be troubled'. After she finished cleaning the living room, which took her a long time, she planned on tackling the small bedroom but opted for sitting down and taking a small break. She rubbed her slightly prominent belly and reassured herself 'it's for the best'.

She would never tell anyone from her past what happened. She didn't need people to pity her or to pick sides. When she found out she was pregnant she couldn't believe it. He would be so disappointed. He told her he didn't want children. She even tried telling him one night, when they were in bed.

They were about to go to sleep and she summoned bravery while engulfed in the darkness of his- their room. She told him, her voice quiet and mousy and he exploded at her in rage. He told her so many things that a man should never say to his beloved. So many insults and so many words of rage, "How could you do this to me?" he shouted "To us?". "Get out!" he ordered. His eyes were turning dark with rage.

And get out she did. She obliviated him as soon as he fell asleep so he wouldn't remember me telling him the news. She packed her bags when he left for work. She disappeared and hadn't looked back since.

Part of her wants to say that she doesn't regret a thing. That she is a strong woman and that if he didn't want this child and she did then they were bound to separate. She knew his standing on children and she had taken every necessary precaution because of it. But not everything is 100%, not every potion or every pill is guaranteed to work all the time. Not every relationship is bound to work.

But another part of her misses him so much. Another part of her cries every time she is reminded by him, or every time she feels her- their baby's movement. She feels so lonely and weak without him, but she'd never admit that to anyone. Ever.

She continues to rub little circles around her belly until she cant keep her eyes open. Looking over to the mattress she sees that it's covered in a layer of dust and dirt, she could have cleaned it with a flick of her wand, but she hadn't used magic since she left so she couldn't be tracked, so she decides that its better to sleep on the recently cleaned floor. The hard surface didn't bother her in the least because in a second of having rested her head against it she was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Harry Potter blablabla

Hermione's eyes flew open as she realized that she needed the loo… NOW. She got up as fast as she could and flung herself at the toilet and threw up until her stomach was empty. She stayed hugging the toilet for about fifteen more minutes. To an outsider, 20 year old Hermione Granger would look like a college student who let her drinking get a little out of hand at a party, but really she was pregnant, and on her way to motherhood, no denying it.

For the three months since she crossed the pond she was living in various motels until she could find an apartment. Every morning she awoke and emptied her stomach, sometimes she would find herself hugging a toilet in the wee hours of the morning before the sun came up. She patted her stomach and said "little baby, why do you do this to me?" her baby kicked and moved around at the sound of her voice. She beamed with joy at this. She got up and flushed the toilet, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. All while talking to her baby.

"You like my voice, don't you?" she said while smiling even though her cheeks were sore.

"You know, in books they say that when in the womb, babies can hear and see the things around them, so I shouldn't be surprised that you respond to me." She sat on the closed toilet lid.

"But it's still the best thing that's ever happened to me"

She had enough money to support herself and this crappy apartment for years, but she felt guilty for not having a job and staying home all day. She looked through the wanted ads and found quite a couple of jobs that could suit her, she could make a resume and tweak it to a muggle version of her life. She was more than qualified for the various receptionist positions and the restaurant waitress jobs would be easy for her, but not for long when her baby bump starts getting in the way.

Finally she found something that was perfect for her. A job at the library just two blocks down from her apartment. She couldn't believe her luck as she read that she would have many hours all week long, sick leave, and they payed well.

She hopped in the shower and got dressed as quickly as she could. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked and found her purse Hermione Granger walked the two blocks to the public library.

The building was rather big, but the section devoted to the library was rather small. There was a school for martial arts, a beauty salon, a bank, and a pharmacy all together in the same shopping complex as the library. She could see herself spending a lot of time here and was glad she found it, since she hadn't really ventured out of the apartment since she arrived. She checked her watch, 9:04. The library opened at 8:30 so she should not be too early. 'It's now or never, Granger' she summoned her Gryffindor bravery and pulled open the door.

She looked around and found heaven, it wasn't as great as Flourish and Blotts, but it had an aura of comfort and simplicity. Books lined every pastel coloured wall and there were some computers tucked in a corner in the back. There was a section for children and just about any subject had its little section. It was bigger than it looked on the outside and appeared to have a second floor.

She walked towards the reception and met the eyes of an elderly woman whose name tag read Francine. She introduced herself as Emily Joyce and stated that she wished for a job here. Se started going by Emily Joyce as soon as she set foot in America. It had no ties to her, in fact it was just a name she came up with on the spot. It sounded nice and she had produced all the documentation for Ms. Joyce before leaving England.

"Well, dearie, we always have room for someone who loves literature on board, and one of our own, Mrs. Chersie has left us and moved down south to Florida so I'd love to hire ya. I just need to see your ID and I need you to fill out this application." She handed me the paper and a pen. They were rather simple questions 'Where do you live' 'How old are you' 'Are you a convicted felon'. She entered all of Emily Joyce's information and handed the application back to Francine.

Francine's old and thin arms took the clipboard from my hands and put it down in front of her. "Well my dear everything seems to- you're with child" she said looking towards my belly. I gulped, hoping I could still get the job. All of a sudden she broke out into a big toothy grin "I always liked the children". I let out a long shaky laugh "So do I"

On the way home she decided to celebrate her success with a hot pocket from a street kiosk that was selling snacks. She bought a bottle of iced tea and had her little breakfast sitting on a bench looking out towards the crowds of people.

She started her new job on Monday and she couldn't wait. Monday was two days from now so she had to find something to keep her busy until then. She decided to visit the local Ikea and buy some furniture for the new apartment. She rubbed her belly and finished the hot pocket in peace with no rush. When she finished she threw away the wrapper and called a taxi. She could feel that today would be a long day.

She got to Ikea at 11:15 and left Ikea at 6:30. That's seven hours picking out furniture, but it was worth every second. She decided that she could give the one bedroom to the baby and she could sleep on a sofa bed. She found an excellent black futon that was comfortable and easy to handle. She bought little red, white and black coloured cushions and a throw for it that matched the rest of the colour scheme. A small glass table was bought with two cute little red coloured chairs. She also bought a bowl and she would later fill it up with apples. She bought a bookcase and thought she could shrink all of her books so they could fit.

Her whole kitchen was stocked with new appliances and accessories. A fridge and cups, plates, bowls and the other necessary things. She bought a black loveseat that looked like it could be a set with her futon. She may have wanted to go crazy with the baby's room. She didn't know the sex so she restrained herself and only bought the most beautiful white crib with a matching white rocking chair.

She sat in the chair and rocked herself while lightly tracing patterns on her belly. Things would be good here 'its for the best'.


	3. Chapter 3

Two months have passed and Hermione Granger, or Emily Joyce's life was going extremely well. She had three new friends now and was very happy for the company. Francine, her boss from the library was acting like a mother or a grandmother to her. She always brought her favourite snack everyday (chocolate) and did little motherly things to take care of Hermione.

Her next-door neighbour Seth was a 25-year-old man who worked as a bartender for a club downtown. Lean muscle is what filled his 6'5" frame and actually frightened Hermione for a little while after she moved in, but after he came knocking on her door asking for some ice they because very good friends. He had dirty blond hair, which flopped over his forehead and warm brown eyes. He always had a joke to say and made Hermione laugh.

Her next friend was her neighbour from across the hall. They met when Hermione dropped a can of peas going up the stairs with her groceries and Brenda just happened to be at the bottom and picked it up for her. Brenda was a new girl in broad way and had amazing talent. Hermione was invited to one of her shows and was left breathless at the girl's voice. Brenda had straight blond hair that reached her waist and she had nice hazel eyes. She was quite taller than Hermione, but then again everyone was taller than Hermione. Brenda was 5'9" and had the best body Hermione had ever seen. Curves like crazy and legs for days, quite worthy of broad way.

She was five and half months pregnant now and she thought she should be getting over the homesick feeling, but she wasn't. She was sad that she had to lie to her new friends and that she couldn't be herself. She missed Harry, Ronald, and Ginny. She even missed him. Were they worrying about her? Was she being foolish about leaving home? She doubted herself everyday.

She rolled over and pulled herself out of bed. She thanked Merlin that she didn't have to vomit her life out every morning and could actually hold down a meal. Today she had to be at the hospital for an appointment, she was going to see the sex of her baby today and she felt so nervous she thought she would die. Baby names rushed through her head and she spent hours fantasizing about putting bows and ribbons in a girl's hair or playing soccer with her so. Her son.

Normally mothers 'feel' the sex of their baby, but Hermione didn't have a clue. She would wake up on Monday so sure it was a boy, but when Tuesday came around she was ready to paint the room pink.

She hopped in the shower and turned the water as hot as possible. It was 6:30 and she didn't have the appointment until 9:00, but she hated when all the hot water from the whole building was used up so she would wake up extra early and shower.

She quickly soaped herself up and had quite a lot of trouble reaching her feet and legs. 'I guess I'm going to be wearing pants for quite a while then' she thought while giving up and putting the razor down. Turning off the water and drying herself she walked over to her closet in the baby's room and picked out a nice blue sweater and jeans with boots and her tan coloured coat. It was November in New York and there was quite a chill outside.

She stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom and started to work on her hair. She put on her fierce and determined look, connected and turned on her hair dryer and got to work. An hour later she had the same mane of curls but now they were dry and she was glad they were because it was mighty cold outside and to leave the house with a wet head would lead to a cold. And that's no good to baby Granger. She pinned them in a half up half down and got out of the bathroom.

After she finished everything and cleaned up the apartment a bit she got her purse and went outside. It was 7:45 now. She walked over to Seth's door and knocked a couple of times hoping to wake him up if he were still asleep. No answer. She took out her 'emergency key' and unlocked his door hoping to find him up and about. When she opened the door she shouted out "C'mon Seth, let's go". She heard his response from his room.

"In a second, Em. I'm getting dressed. Sit on the couch or something" She sat on a barstool and waited for a second. Seth didn't want her going to her appointments alone anymore and to be honest she didn't want to go alone either. The waiting room was always full of couples acting all happy and it made her sad that he wasn't here with her.

So Seth came with her instead and things were working out nicely. There were no more stares or whispers directed at her anymore and she could pass through anonymously.

When he came out he was wearing a red polo long sleeve with light jeans with a head of wet hair. "You're going to catch your death if you go outside like that, Seth" she said looking at him pointedly.

He laughed and said "Leave it be… Mom". He and Brenda call her Mom. They say that she's always acting like their mum and to be honest she was. After being friends with Harry and Ron for so long you develop these things. Whenever Brenda or Seth were hung over she made them soup and nursed them back to health. Whenever Brenda needed help with some chorus drama with the other girls Hermione gave her excellent advice. She was a mum before she even gave birth.

"Seriously, Seth. You're going to fall ill. Come next door and I'll dry it for you". I said "We have time to kill, C'mon. I wont tell anyone." I said. He looked up at the ceiling and moaned "You aren't going to take no for an answer, are you?" he asked. Hermione smiled "Nope."

After drying Seth's hair with her blow dryer and being threatened a million times not to tell anyone they were in a cab and on their way to the hospital. The cab dropped them off with fifteen minutes to spare and they walked into the hospital and caught an elevator going up as soon as they got in.

They got off on the third floor and signed Hermione in. The receptionist told them it would be about a five-minute wait so they sat down and waited. The waiting room was your typical OB/GYN office. It had flowers and green walls. Lady brochures and everything was extremely clean. It was very quiet and all the women were reading books on how to care for your baby, how to raise your baby, and things along the lines of that.

She shifted in her seat and pulled a book out of her purse. It was a book called Dimensions in Mathematics by Stieg Larsson and she had read almost halfway through and was quite pleased with it. She had started to read muggle books and was satisfied with them. She liked it because it challenged her mind and all the math symbols reminded her of ancient runes.

As soon as she was about to start the chapter on Trigonometric Ratios and Formulas she was called out by the receptionist. Seth helped her stand and told her that he would be back when she got out of the room.

There was a knock at the door of her little room. A small woman with a mountain of curls springing free from her bun peeked her head in and introduced herself as Nurse Jamie. Nurse Jamie started up the machine and after a series of beeps and pings she smiled and told Hermione to pull her sweater up and relax.

As soon as the cold gel made contact with Hermione's enlarged stomach her palms started to sweat. She was so nervous. She had gone to a free clinic once to get some prenatal vitamins and get everything checked out. She hadn't gone back since. But Seth's sister worked here and he convinced her to let Hermione in to see the doctor and this was her second time here.

Nurse Jamie looked sympathetic and put her hand on Hermione's "A lot of new mothers get really nervous at this stage, and it's totally normal, don't worry your little head" she went back to moving the sensor around her stomach and after about a minute she stopped and exclaimed "haha, there's the little one. He was quite hard to find". Hermione looked at the screen and started to feel tears down her face. "Quite a big one you got there, Ms. Joyce"

But Hermione couldn't hear her. All she could see was the little figure on the screen and think how big and how real it all was. All she could think of was why he didn't want to be a part of this. Why didn't he want her or the baby? How could anyone pass up a moment as magical as this one? Jamie passed her a tissue and she dried her tears. "Would you like to know the sex now, Ms. Joyce?" asked Jamie

"Yes, please" I said between sniffles. Jamie smiled as she looked at Hermione and said "You're going to have a little girl."


	4. Chapter 4

'A little girl' thought Hermione as she cleaned the blue gooey stuff off of her stomach.

'A little girl' thought Hermione as she went into the waiting room and left with Seth.

'A little girl' thought Hermione as she pressed the button in the elevator and watched the doors close

"I'm having a baby girl" she whispered to herself. "A baby girl" her eyes were dazed over and she felt Seth looking at her, but she didn't care.

Abruptly she grabbed Seth by his shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, ignoring the look of shock in them. "Seth… It's a girl" she said in a whisper.

He broke out into a smile and hugged Hermione, twirling her around the small elevator. "Congratulations, Emily" he said as they stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby. He grabbed her hand and twirled her three times, as if they were dancing and Hermione couldn't help but laugh.

People started to turn and look but Hermione didn't notice, not until Seth shouted out to everyone in the lobby, "IT'S A GIRL". He started to laugh in his booming way and Hermione blushed as hard as she could. But she couldn't be happier.

…

It was noon and she was finally back in the apartment. She had today off from work and Brenda didn't have any rehearsals so they were both on Hermione's couch munching on carrots and drinking a bottle of water for Hermione and a bottle of beer for Brenda.

Dirty Dancing was playing on the TV and they both knew every line of the film, so she was saying Baby's lines while Brenda said Johnny's lines. They had even got up and tried to dance a couple of the routines. Brenda did fabulously of course, but Hermione wasn't much of a dancer, especially now that she was so huge.

The credits were rolling but neither one of them made a move to shut off the movie. Brenda had her legs up and hanging off the edge of the sofa and she was so still that Hermione thought her to be asleep.

Hermione got up and went to turn off the TV but was caught off guard by one of Brenda's questions. "Em, is there anyone that you would want me to invite to your baby shower" Hermione froze and stuttered out a response, "Um… Bren… I … No, there's no one, and you don't have to um throw me a baby shower you know" answered Hermione, thinking back on the people from her old home. Their faces and how glad they'd be to see her again.

"Of course you need a baby shower, Em. Seeing as you never talk about your family and no one has visited you in the almost three months you've been here I thought that Seth or I should do it seeing as, no offense we seem to be your only friends here. And Seth would never even think of planning a baby shower so, you know. I thought I should do it." She said with a shrug.

With teary eyes, which she would blame on hormones Hermione hugged Brenda and told her she should make sure to invite Francine from the library and that was all.

…

The next day Hermione filled the bathtub with hot water and slowly eased her tired body into it. She was at the library all day and she was knackered. She let her hair down from the tight bun on the top of her head and massaged her scalp with her thin fingers. Merlin, that felt good. She laughed when her belly poked through the top of the water.

She saw a candle in one of the corners of the bath and reached over to grab it in her hands. She started turning it over a couple of times in her hand out of boredom and mild curiosity. When the spark came out of nowhere and ignited the flame she dropped the candle into the water with a piercing shriek.

When her heart rate started to resemble that of a normal human she gave a long sigh and grabbed the candle again. This time she was worried. She had read that when a witch or wizard abandons their magic unexpectedly their core becomes petrified and is 'born again' after a long period of time. By 'born again' the book meant that she would start to have the same bouts of accidental magic she had when she was ten and she would have to learn and practice every spell she had even learned. She would be damned if that happened to her so with the candle in her hand she tried some wandless magic. Holding the candle in her flat palm she shut her eyes and hoped her magic was still the same.

"Wingardium leviosa" she whispered, using all the force she possibly could muster at the moment, hoping it would be enough. When she heard a loud bang she opened her eyes and saw that the candle had left a huge dent in her ceiling. She have a shaky laugh and let her head slip underwater with a huge smile of relief plastered on it.

…

It was a week later and also the night of Hermione's baby shower. She was happy and a little bit homesick, but she wouldn't let the others see that in her. Standing in front of her mirror she practiced some smiles and shocked expressions until they were to her satisfaction.

She dried her hair by magic and slipped into her long grey dress and added a pink necklace since the theme would be 'it's a girl'. A little bit of lipstick and mascara went on her face. She shot another toothy smile to the mirror. Perfect.

She hoped that Brenda wouldn't invite too many people. Hermione only knew a handful of people from New York, but Brenda and Seth asked if they could invite a couple of their friends to 'liven the party'. She said she didn't care since Brenda planned and payed for the party, much to Hermione's disappointment and frustration. Seth even said he was going to invite his cousin who had recently moved nearby and that his cousin was bringing some friends.

She locked her front door and looked across the hall. The door was open and she could see pink reflected on the wall facing the door. She really hoped that Brenda and Seth hadn't outdone themselves, but one moment through the door she could see that they really had outdone themselves.

Brenda's apartment was larger than hers and had a balcony with a beautiful view of the city. Most baby showers were held during the day, but Brenda argued that this was the city that never sleeps and that the night would make it a 'real' party.

Immediately she was surrounded by unfamiliar faces, there had to be at least 20 people here. But as soon as anyone saw her pregnant belly they all hugged her and congratulated her. She thanked everyone for their kindness and asked where Brenda or Seth were.

Apparently they knew where she was because a moment later she heard a microphone turning on and saw Brenda standing on the coffee table. "Ladies and gentlemen, the lady of the hour has just arrived and I would like to hear a round of applause for her" she paused for everyone to applaud and holler and then shushed them so she could continue which made Hermione laugh "Emily, I know that you don't know any of these people, but we hope that by the end of the night you make a couple of them friends. You have been like a mother to Seth and I even though I'm pretty sure that I'm older than you" everyone laughed at this "Congrats, Em, I cant wait to see that baby's face and I pray she's every bit as great as you are."

This had Hermione's eyes watering and every time that she or anyone said "Em", the hold on her heart got tighter. She wished they could call her Hermione, or Mya ike her friends did back home. Everyone clapped as Brenda hopped off the table and walked over to Hermione and gave her a huge hug.

…

The night had gone well and Hermione was glad. Brenda was singing karaoke with some girl that seemed to be on Broadway with her. Seth was behind the kitchen counter making drinks and throwing bottles behind his head and doing little tricks with bottles that made Hermione and everyone around hold their breath and then clap when he caught the bottle.

She made her way to the 'bar' and asked Seth for some water. He made a big show of pulling the bottle of the fridge and throwing it around like he had done with the bottles of liquor, just to make her feel special. She smiled at him and went into the kitchen when he called her in.

"What happened Seth?" "Em, my cus is almost here and I want you to meet him, I think you two will get along" he seemed really excited to see his 'brother from another mother' as he had so nicely put it. "How long has it been since you last saw your cousin, Seth?" she asked, adding the last part hoping he wouldn't be upset. "It's been a couple of years and I really miss him." He said with a fond look coming over his eyes. "He's kind of weird, but I promise he's cool. There are just some things he's not… used to". Hermione nodded to be polite but she had no clue what Seth was on about.

They chatted for a while and Seth would look up at the door, which would lead to Hermione soothing him and reassuring him that his cousin would show up. But all of a sudden Seth leapt up and shot away from her and towards the door.

She saw him hugging someone considerably shorter and then shaking hands with a man who had red hair, two men who had the same red hair. And then it hit her, the two men that came with Seth's cousin had the same red hair had the same tall stature, the same skinny frames, and when Seth turned around and pointed to her all four of them, Hermione included had the same shocked expression.

…

Seth waved her over to their little group and even though it was just a couple of steps away it felt like she was walking a mile. And even though people had already started to leave and the place was quite empty she felt a deafening roar in her ears.

Before she knew it she was right in front of Seth, Fred and George Weasley, and Seamus Finnegan. She didn't know what to say, which considering she was Hermione Granger was something to say. She was stuck between opening and closing her mouth a million times like a damned fish. She couldn't bullshit her way through this one and neither could they, even if they tried.

"What the fuck is this?" asked Seamus. "Is this a joke" he asked getting angry and causing Hermione to get defensive and put her hands over her belly.

"What are you talking about, Seamus? You guys know one another?" asked Seth. He had one arm around Hermione and one around Seamus and the three were facing the twins.

"Please leave", she whispered looking at the floor.

"WHAT?" shouted Seamus before Fred slapped him on the shoulder.

"I have built a life here and everything was going well and I was on my way to forgetting everything. I could try to be happy here." She said. Pleading to be able to change the past and get herself out of the room before the three men showed up.

"You mean to tell us that you weren't happy back home? With him?" said Fred

"I was happy but then things changed and now I'm here", she explained

"Everyone thinks you died. Poor-

Hermione stopped Fred before he could continue "Please don't say his name" she pleaded

"Well, he is torn up, and so is the rest of the… community. War hero all of a sudden dies with no body to bury. He's going mad trying to find you and so is the Order, you need to set things straight and not run from your problems." Said Seamus

"I did not want to leave you guys, I want you to know that I love you all very much, but some things happened between he and I and I couldn't stay around that much longer." She said, trying to be as cryptic as possible.

"Tell us what happened, Mya? You owe us that much" said George

That's when Hermione broke down and cried the hardest. So hard that she almost fell to the floor had Seth not caught her before she hit the floor.

"He told me he didn't want any children. He didn't want to have a baby with me even though he knew I did. He told me he didn't want his family name to live on and that it would die with him. When I told him I was pregnant he told me to leave and to terminate it if I ever wanted to come back to him. So I wiped his memory of me telling him and left him. But I miss him so much still. I still love him so much" she said between sobs and hiccups.

"How could I leave him and stay among you? I could not torture myself and see him everyday at meetings or on missions. I needed to stay strong for my baby and for myself. How would I be able to raise my daughter, who I know for a fact will end up looking just like him while he denies her existence? How could I, George? So, even though I love your family and I love everyone in the Order I need to learn to love myself and not feel like getting pregnant with the man that I love is a crime and feel that I did something wrong and shameful every time I look in a mirror or try to fit into my old clothes. I know you all hate him and part of me hates him too, but I'll face him eventually, but that will be when and if my daughter happens to see him when she is buying her school materials at Diagon Alley and is about to board the train to Hogwarts." When she finished she was out of breath and needed to lie down.

"I am so sorry that happened to you Hermione. But you cannot isolate and punish yourself because he's a prick. Our family needs you. The order needs you and your big brain. We need you. Just because he's being an arsehole doesn't mean anything to me. If he so much as looks at you the wrong way he'll have something coming." Said Fred

"I am really sorry for this, Hermione", said Seamus as he pulled out his DA galleon and pressed on it signalling the other members of the order. "It's for the best."

A/N: I don't own Harry Potter blablabla.

Well… I've been trying to write that last part for about three hours now and I give up so it'll stay that shitty forever. Muahahaha.

Also, if you all want you can leave the name of who you think Hermione's (or Emily's) mystery man is in a review.

If any of you want to send me some advice on how they think the story should go I would love to hear from the 6 people that probably read what I write. Lol :'c

Totally unrelated but did anyone see the new movie called The Internship. Did anyone else die laughing/sobbing when they play quidditch and make HP jokes? Nope? Just me? Alright.

I probably wont be writing disclaimers because I forget so if you want to sue me I will direct you here I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE FROM THIS STORYAND I NEVER WILL AND I WONT SAY IT AGAIN. I ALSO DON'T HAVE MONEY SO DON'T SUE ME.


	5. Chapter 5

"_I am really sorry for this, Hermione", said Seamus as he pulled out his DA galleon and pressed on it signalling the other members of the order. "It's for the best."_

Hermione knew that once the galleon signal was sent out it would be received instantaneously, but that didn't stop her from trying to run out of the room. She pushed past Seth and Fred and tried to escape through the door but in the blink of an eye people surrounded her.

Brenda started screaming when all of a sudden six people appeared out of thin air. Immediately Seth held onto her looking quite scared too. Seamus approached them and tried to keep things under control and explain what was going on.

Hermione started to feel like a caged animal when everyone stopped their fuss and set their sights on her. She looked to the ground and tried to hide her tears.

They were all there in the same room as her. Harry, Ron, McGonagall, Sirius, Tonks, Remus. They were all here and even though there weren't that many of them she felt crowded and scared.

"Hermione, is that you?" said the voice of Harry Potter. She looked up and met his gaze with tears spilling out of her eyes. "It's me" she whispered. He ran up to her and went to hug her before he felt her baby bump. "You're… you…" she laughed at his stuttering "Yes, I'm pregnant"

One more crack of apparition snapped in the room and everyone turned around and made space for Draco Malfoy. She leaned towards Harry when she saw him coming towards her with his eyes zoned in on her growing abdomen.

"Everyone get out" he said. His voice was so hoarse and he looked like he hadn't shaved in ages. He seemed to have more muscles and she could tell his eyes looked empty even though he wasn't even looking at her face. Hermione swallowed hard when he shouted at the room for a second time "EVERYONE LEAVE". Draco was royally pissed and they were all the targets for his anger apparently.

Slowly everyone started to apparate out and Seamus apparated with Seth and George took Brenda. When the room was empty he approached her slowly like an animal going for the kill.

If anyone walked into the room right now they would never guess that just twenty minutes ago the same room was full of happiness and celebration.

Once he was as close as her baby bump allowed he finally looked into her eyes. He looked so angry with her, or with the world and it made Hermione keep crying forcing her to look down and away from his gaze.

He grabbed her chin and pulled it back up so they were facing each other again. She opened her mouth to speak but he interrupted her.

"It has been almost six months since you left me. Why?" he seemed so pained and she had never seen him look so… vulnerable.

He cut her attempt at speech off for the second time in a row and placed one of his large hands over the lower part of her stomach. "Is this why?" he asked. She couldn't speak. Her voice was nowhere to be found so she just nodded. "Why would you do something so stupid as to leave just because you're pregnant? I did not think you were afraid of me. Did you think I would be angry? I would never be angry with you, Hermione. I love you." he seemed so perfect in that moment, with one of his hands over her belly and his other hand pulling her hair out of her face. As soon as he said those three words she snapped out of her lovey dovey trance. Breaking this moment would break her heart. But she had to do it anyway.

"I left not because I thought you would be angry-

"Then why would you, Hermione?" he asked, getting impatient and frustrated

She gave a sad smile before pulling out one of her memories and transfiguring a table ornament into a pensive.

"Because you told me to, my love" she said quietly before gesturing for him to go into the memory with her.

Together they sunk their heads in.

The room was dark and both of them identified it as the room they shared in headquarters. It was one of the guest rooms of the Black household but it had a nice view and with a swish and flick they made it big enough to be a flat and even compartmentalized it a bit. They had their own bathroom and a small living room with a couch and a small television for Hermione. So, together Draco and Hermione were standing in their little 'home' looking at themselves getting ready to sleep.

Draco rolled over onto his side facing her as he always had done but Hermione, rather than roll on to her side and fit herself to his body as she did every night stayed facing the ceiling deep in thought.

"Hermione, love, I can hear the little gears turning in your brain. Give it a rest, and close your eyes." He said while looking up at her so lovingly that it sickened the Hermione looking in on the scene. She averted her eyes for what was coming next.

"What would you say if I told you that I was pregnant?" she said in a whisper.

The scene was silent for about ten seconds but it felt like a year as the couple looking at the bed locked eyes.

"I would be disappointed and I would be angry with you." Said Draco causing present Draco to swallow hard and look at her.

"I would ask you why you would do this to me. Why you would do this to us? I would ask if you did this on purpose" he was raising his voice and she cast a spell on the room so no one could hear.

"Draco I don't know if you know this, but it takes two to tango so I didn't conceive this child all on my own" she saw the fury developing in her own eyes and she saw her hair starting to rise and fill with static electricity and magic.

"YOU RUINED EVERYTHING. EVERYTHING WE HAD OR COULD HAVE IS DONE FOR." He shouted

"NO, THE ONLY ONE THAT HAS RUINED EVERYTHING HERE IS YOU. IF YOU LOVE ME THEN HOW COULD YOU BE SO COLD?" I shouted back at him.

Draco's gaze turns cold and this is where Hermione of the present had to turn around and try to shut out what was coming.

"You silly girl. You thought I loved you? I thought what we had here was just casual; something convenient between us two." He gave a menacing laugh "I thought you were smart. I don't want children so either fix it or get out of here."

Hermione of the past was struggling to hold in her emotions but she did well. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at him. He started to question her but she shut him up by telling him "Hold on, love. I don't want to leave you like Lockhart."

They came out of the memory and the first thing Hermione did was look at Draco to see his reaction. "Do you see now, Draco?" She whispered. He had both hands against the counter and was leaning in to it, deep in thought.

He looked ashamed and it was now that she saw that in the six months they were apart Draco had aged years. He had always been pale, but now he was nearly translucent. She knew that he occasionally trained for missions but she could see that he was spending more time training and going on missions by his muscular yet slim physique.

She ached to forgive him and go back to the way things were before. But, she could not forget that she had to not only consider her interests but those of her child. Would Draco ever really accept her baby? Or would he just pretend?

"I am so sorry" he said, turning up to look at me and I could see in his eyes that he meant it. "So am I." she said.

Draco approached her and took her upper arms in his hands. "Please tell me what I can do to make this right. I cannot live without you. How can I get you to love me again?" his eyes were pleading with mine and I sighed. "I don't know, Draco. I don't know."

"I now realize how stupid I was." He slammed his hands on the counter. "I realize that I was throwing away the best thing that had ever happened to me because she was giving me something that was just making my life even better because I was _scared_. How stupid of me." He grimaced and she just wanted to take him into her arms.

"I was scared that you would finally see that you shouldn't be with me and you'd see that you deserve better than me. Being apart from you for all of these months has made me see that anything that comes from you would be a bigger blessing than you are all on your own. Even though I didn't know you were pregnant I found myself wishing that you had stayed and started a family here. I saw everyone with their children and families and I craved it deep within myself. Hermione, I love you so much and I am so sorry" She was so conflicted. Should she forgive him? Should she leave him for good? 'Of course not' she thought to herself.

Her heart was dancing in her chest while hearing him say all of these things to her, about her. He was saying words like family and love. Words that the old Draco would avoid and dodge like bullets. She could see that their time apart had made him a better man and that he was ready to commit to her.

Fool me once shame on you. Fool me twice shame on me. Could Draco be lying to her?

"Hermione, please just say something?" he pleaded.


End file.
